


A Moment Under The Sun

by JosivChrisma



Series: The Violet Raven And The White Wolf [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Garlet and Yennefer share a moment of intimacy together in Touissant.





	A Moment Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the thought of Ms Vengerberg being all loved up with my female witcheress. 
> 
> Someone help my current addiction. Ugh!!

Garlet the Witcheress had spent most of her years on the path. Settling down in Touissant never crossed her mind, let alone owning the Corvo Bianco Vineyard she received as partial payment from Duchess Anna Henrietta, after accepting one of the most challenging contracts to date.

Although the path yearned for her presence, there was a part of her that longed for a life where she could grow old, centuries at a time, with Yennefer by her side. But as long as Garlet was around, there were always monsters to slay and condemn to the hell from whence they came.

She basks in the sunlight most days, while tending to the vineyard with her live-in residents. It's a refreshing change to the life she's been accustomed to for all these years. Some days Garlet will unsheathe her swords, keeping her senses honed. However, there's only so much satisfaction she can gain from annihilating training dummies, so she often sets off with Roach in search for more challenging targets. It works to an extent and when it does, she relishes it.

This temporary bliss amongst Toussaint's green pastures and colourful scenery could only offer so much. There was something missing, someone in fact. Sending word to Yennefer had been easy enough, but seeing the sorceress face to face after months of being apart was sure confirmation that she was the missing piece. Be it temporary or permanent, any amount of time would do, as long as they were together.  
  
Yennefer had arrived a week ago, a welcoming surprise. She settled in straight away, found her a comfortable spot over-looking the vineyard and ordered wine from the cellar. Also, causing quite the stir with her presence as much as Garlet did when she first stepped foot on the estate. Both equally as powerful as each other, two prominent figures in history. Although feared by many, were now residing in the sunniest part of Touissant like a loved-up married couple on their honeymoon.

This place suited Yennefer, minus the sun that played havoc on her pale complexion and the fact her usual black attire left her sweltering under the heat. Since her arrival, she's resorted to drinking wine under the shade with her head stuck in a tome or a decent novel, while admiring the view from their vineyard. Not to mention Garlet's voluntary hospitality, ensuring she needn't lift a finger.

Today the sun is out, accompanied by a cool breeze. Yennefer is in her usual spot, splayed out on the settee, wine and novel in hand underneath an oak tree. While Garlet lays peacefully in the grass catching the suns rays. Her skin glows with a warm tan now that she's been in Toussaint for over two months. Yennefer seems to like her change in complexion, but then again she admires everything about the witcheress, flaws and all.

Ever since she arrived they've made love almost every night, but their days are spent expressing love with words rather than actions of pure passion.

Garlet has her eyes closed, her senses alive no matter how hard she tries to zone out. She can feel Yennefer's heavy stare. The scent of lilac and gooseberries enveloping her despite their distances. Yennefer stirs, violet eyes marveling at Garlet laying with her cotton shirt unbuttoned. The view of her partly exposed torso looks more enticing than the valley stretched before them. The chiseled planes of her abdomen move in time with her breathing, it's hard for her not to notice.

Before she opens her mouth to speak, Garlet interjects gently. "Admiring the view, Yen?" She asks with a wry curl of her lips. Sensing the sorceress' response to this, knowing that she's been caught in the act.

Yennefer slams her book shut and moves to join Garlet on the grass below. Something that Garlet could only make her do involuntarily. She perches herself down and hovers above the witcheress, her cheeks flushed from both the wine and the heat. Garlet thinks she almost resembles an angel now that her head is blocking out the sun, with luscious locks of hair draped around her shoulders.

"A chalice of fine wine with an engrossing novel never suffices, especially when you're lying there in such a fashion. I was beginning to envy the elements for caressing you," Yennefer replies, tracing a prominent scar slashed across the witcheress' cheek bone with a slender finger.

"Funny, I was just thinking how much I envy your clothes for being so close to you," Garlet replies lightheartedly.

Yennefer's gentle touch, although minimal, still set's her alight. More than ever now that the sorceress' hand has found its way underneath her shirt, pressing firmly against her tummy. The bunched muscles of her abdomen tighten when her hand creeps higher. Although the sun is providing enough heat to light a fire, Garlet still feels the sensation of goosebumps trailing after the sorceress' touch. She doesn't see it but Yennefer, being in close proximity, notices the subtle changes within Garlet's amber eyes, the sudden dilation of her slitted pupils.

"Shit, Yen. Keep going like this and I'll have no choice but to take you right here, right now," Garlet responds, making a poor effort at controlling her arousal now that Yennefer's hand is skimming over her bra and filling it with her ample breast.  
  
Barely holding it together herself, Yennefer quickly withdraws her wandering hand and bites firmly on her bottom lip. A slyness present in her eyes when Garlet frowns at the absence of her touch. "Oh darling, a dual price to pay for being so tantalising. Although I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference if you fucked me right here. What with all the noises you make when were trysting the night away in our quarters," the sorceress said, catching the half-a-smile on Garlet's lips before she lays her head down on her chest. Yennefer smiles when she hears the cause of her teasing has Garlet's heart thrumming inside her chest.

Garlet gets a pleasant whiff of her perfume and sighs, "It's hardly a tryst if you're equally as noisy. If I recall correctly, the way you were screaming my name had our resident's thinking I was being murdered. You should've seen the looks on their faces, Yen." Garlet chuckles, and Yennefer responds with a playful slap to her cheek. Garlet catches the sorceress' hand and kisses her palm, "poor Barnabas had to cover that one up quickly," she continued.

"Oh shush you," Yennefer replies, slightly defeated. The sorceress let's out a low hum of amusement as she recalls the memory of it.

Garlet had her leaning over against the headboard while she took her pleasantly from behind. One slightly calloused hand gripping her shoulder while the other twirled endlessly inside her. Bodies sheened with sweat, the sound of her own wetness, their unified breathlessness and Garlet panting while she whispered salacious words into her ear. Then her own shaky voice being magnified the moment she came all over Garlet's talented fingers.

She did scream Garlet's name, several times in fact. Accompanied with the witcheress' heady outcries of pleasure. Her moans were usually stifled by the witcheress' gentle hands or pillowy lips but both being so caught up in the moment, were oblivious to the fact that the windows were wide open. Which of course, being an untimely hour, caused quite the commotion with the vineyards residence.

Barnabas saved them the embarrassment and went about assuring everyone that Garlet had suffered a momentary seizure, which sent Yennefer into a state of panic. If they bought it or not, it didn't matter. Being in love and displaying it shamelessly to the world, was their way of giving everyone the finger. It's a wonder their still dressed now.

Garlet gives Yennefer a gentle squeeze, rousing her from the brief day dream. Her wit almost lost in the memory of their heated love-making. "Well, since you're complaining I'll think twice about moaning at all. Perhaps I'll fake it next time," the sorceress responded shrewdly, earning her another gentle squeeze at the hip.

"Ouch, Yen. Faking it is just as worse as driving a stake through my chest. But we both know your thinking capabilities are next to nothing while I'm fucking you," the witcheress states, planting a kiss on Yennefer's head. Her black tresses fluttering in the breeze.

Yennefer smiles because it's painfully true. A pathetic weakness on her behalf although she won't admit it openly. "Always with a tongue to match your sword," the sorceress says, dragging her fingernails across Garlet's exposed midriff, slow as to draw out a certain reaction.

"Mmmm...you know me to well," Garlet hums, a sound that drums against the back of her throat. The witcheress almost gasps at the harshness of it, her muscles contracting underneath Yennefer's now feather-light touches. She tickles the sensitive spot just underneath the witcheress' armpit, drawing out a light flutter of laughter from her lips. Pain and pleasure all in one, something the sorceress was adept at giving and it's just the reaction she was after.

They don't linger any longer in the sunlight, mainly because Yennefer's skin won't handle prolonged exposure to it. The heat radiating off her clothing plus the minute frizz of her dark hair was a sure sign for her to return to the shade once again.

Although the settee was a mere few metres away, Garlet scoops Yennefer up like a baby and carries her there. Hospitality and effortless strength at it's finest. Yennefer swivels herself so her back rests against the settee, while Garlet looks like she's ready to pounce on her.

"You know, you should really take this off. It's a damn hindrance to your body," Garlet whines, leaning over to pull gently on Yennefer's heavy, leather bound jacket while her fingers fumble over the row of buttons at her centre. Earlier on, Garlet had untied the fur piece from her shoulders and convinced her to remove her gloves, declaring her distaste for anything that covered the sorceress body, along with pointing out the fact that snow didn't exist in Touissant. A fine observation on her behalf.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that and forgive me for being so selfish. But this counts as pay back for luring me into thinking I can have you under the sun for all of Touissant to see." The sorceress states, a hint of lust making it's appearance with the tilt of a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Leaving more to the imagination was what made the sorceress more alluring and Yennefer was very much aware of her effects on the vulnerable witcheress. It was cruel to deprive her of a view but then again she was just as cruel for laying there exposing her finely cut form in the first place.

Garlet grumbles at this. "Who said you couldn't? You can have me any time, any place. Under the sun, under the moon. Under....you," she says with a smirk, earning her another slap, this time on her thigh. They shouldn't be doing this in the open but Yennefer makes a lazy attempt at making any wise choices, especially when the witcheress starts unbuttoning her shirt slowly in front of her. Violet eyes widening with sheer delight.

"My my...such an incorrigible tease. I suggest you tread lightly though, darling. You wouldn't want the entire vineyard to think you're being murdered again." Yennefer's breath hitches, struggling to tear her gaze from the woman's exposed torso. Her lips curling themselves into a snarl at the sight of Garlet now that she's parting her heavily clothed legs with her knee.  
  
The sorceress eyes travel the length of Garlet's body, losing count of how many times she finds a new scar. It's worrying, yes, but it adds to her rugged beauty nonetheless. She's studied every inch of the witcheress' body with her hands, mostly in private. Now that she's acquired a healthy, sun-kissed glow, the scars are more noticeable. Although she thinks they would look better with her tongue tracing them.

Garlet makes a bold move by removing the cotton shirt from her broad shoulders, revealing the taut muscles in her arms and the bra Yennefer finds herself dying to tear off. Her long braid of ashen hair dangles behind her, swaying in the cool breeze. Her fingers would make fine work of un-doing it, but it would only get in the way of the current display before her.

All those years on the path had carved Garlet's body to perfection, although her curves remained very much intact. Much to the pleasure of Yennefer now that she's smoothing both her hands down the witcheress' abdomen, bracing the leather belt at her flaring hips. Garlet was power, strength and all woman.

The witcheress shudders under the influence of lithe fingers, barely able to maintain eye contact with the sorceress. "Be it murder or a seizure. As long as you're here screaming my name again," Garlet states, amber eyes filled with thirst.

Yennefer doesn't hesitate any longer, yanking the witcheress down so their bodies are flush. Then she says something that has Garlet growling like a wolf circling its prey. "Might I suggest you rid me of my supposed hindrance," Yennefer purrs, eyes hungry and wanting.

Her tongue finds Garlet's mouth in no time, especially since it's already open, gasping at the feel of Yennefer's hands travelling up her sides. She's puling, languishing the feel of Garlet's fluid tongue against her own. Deft hands making quick work of Yennefer's leather belt and the stubborn row of buttons she despises.

Garlet breaks the kiss slowly, while Yennefer nips her bottom lip, afraid to lose contact. But it's the way Garlet moans the words into her ear that finally tips Yennefer over the edge. "Yen, let me fill the valley with your cries. I want the whole of Touissant to know that I'm fucking the most beautiful sorceress that has ever graced this godforsaken world."

Yennefer surrenders and Garlet succeeds, surpassing her goal in the process. Poor Barnabus couldn't save them this time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this people!!
> 
> Don't mind me....just creating my own tag in the fandom hehe.


End file.
